There are many streaming media services that provide users online, near instantaneous access to media content, such as music, movies, television shows, radio talk shows, and the like. Often these media services provide media recommendations based on user specified media preferences and/or implied media preferences. For example, a user's media preferences can be implied based on which media items the user has selected in the past. However, media recommendations generated based on user specified preferences and/or implied preferences often lack enough diversity to keep a user satisfied with the recommendations and/or the streaming media service that provides the recommendations.